Destiny's Path
by silky black
Summary: AU It started off as a mission gone horribly wrong. Then add memory loss and a certain dualminded, slightly crazy, charming Cajun to the mix. Wat’ s a gal to do, will she be swallowed up in a supernatural world or will reality resurface? ROMY semidark
1. Prologue

**Destiny's Path **

**Prologue**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dark damp corridors surrounded her. Routine mission they said. Well no one had planned it to get this out of hand. It had been at least half an hour since the X-man that was known as only Rogue had lost contact with her teammates.

This whole disaster had started off as a simple recruiting mission. One sunny day, Cerebro had detected a mutant signal, somewhere in the humid swamp country in southern Louisiana. It had sounded simple enough to go down there and see what it was all about exactly. Find the mutant; give him the offer of joining the X-men.

Having a place to sleep and eat as long as he pranced around in a spandex suit exercising one's flamboyant side while fighting evildoers around the world... didn't sound too bad, right?

Rogue sometimes wondered if the professor wasn't telling them something. Old bold guy in a wheelchair housing a house of mutant teens under the pretext of it being a type of boarding school. Too bad no one knew about what was in the basement. Here's a hint, it ain't a chapel built with dead bodies pinned to the walls.

For what seemed the fifth time in the past minute, Rogue checked the transmission signal on the communicator.

Still dead.

She sighed in frustration as she once again started walking through the maze of hallways that were part of the secret facility that her and the rest of the X-men had found themselves in.

_Aftah this fiasco, ah highly doubt they'll evah let Scott an' Jean lead a mission again t_hought the southern Goth with a sigh. Not that it really mattered to her. Life seemed pretty pointless ever since the oh so faithful day when her powers manifested.

Or more like her curse.

To Rogue, life was just a repetitive set of black and white slides. Every day, it was the same thing. Wake up, go to school, come back and do any homework worth doing, and go back to sleep.

Not much to look forward to.

And then, of course, Apocalypse had to happen. Like it wasn't hard enough to go through life unable to touch and being feared as a mutant. Oh no, now even those people that one could somewhat call friends possessed a mild disliked tinted by uncontrollable fear. They all thought she'd go crazy one day and kill them all. And to add to it all, Kurt hated her guts more or less from the Mystique incident a while back.

Again, not that much to look forward to.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts immediately, after hearing a sound that came from further down the corridor. She took cautious steps, careful not to make a sound. As she slowly turned a corner, she took one of her gloves off preparing to attack if necessary. But there was nothing there except a door facing her. She decided to take the risk and go through it. After all she liked to live dangerously.

Rogue placed a gloved hand over the knob and mentally counted to ten before abruptly opening the door and jumping into a defensive stance. There was no one in the room except for a young man. He was tied to a wooden chair, with both arms tightly secured behind his back.

Rogue decided this was the mutant since so far, it had been the only life form that she had come across in the facility of unknown origins. The young man looked to be no older than twenty-one. His head was dropped so Rogue couldn't quite make out his features apart from the longish brown hair and tanned skin. She cautiously walked towards him, studying the rope that held him. She decided it wouldn't be hard to turn him loose. She walked behind the chair and started to undo the knots when he seemed to fall out of his trance. He slowly raised his head, gazing at her warily.

She suppressed a gasp of shock as her emerald gaze made contact with his red on black eyes.

Demon's eyes.

They burned like the fires of hell, as he indifferently looked her up and down.

"Who are y'?" he finally asked.

"Won't it sound cliché if ah said ah was a friend?" she replied, answering his question with a question.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hey everyone!!…so I'm back...again. I just sorta stopped writing/reading fanfiction…like full stop. Life suddenly decided to take its toll. And I know its' not completely true when you say "Oh I was just soo busy" but it's sorta like, I was so busy, that when I actually did have spare time, I didn't particularly feel like reading or writing anything. Maybe it's severe loss of brain cells…however that's a whole different story in itself. Point being however, one day I just got a random email form and I realized OMG…I remember by ROMY obsession. SO I logged onto my old account and found this lil document saved, and it really did bring back cold memories and ideas…so I decided what the hell…why not give it a go..SO yeah…there's the story of my life. However, I want all of you wonderful readers to tell me what you think! I really, REALLy love to read ur reviews…like REALLY…And honestly, not getting any reviews will just make me completely disappear for another 2 years…sooo plz good/bad input is greatly appreciated…so tell me…shall I continue, ou non?


	2. And so it begins

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Before any more words were shared, however, a deafening sound was heard in the background..

"_Merde_!" swore the stranger tied to the chair, "How's bout y' untie me, _chere_? Y'r real _belle,_ but Gambit doubt y' gunna look so good with y'r brains on dat dere wall."

"What?" she snapped until the full realization of what was happening hit her. She swiftly moved across the room and begun working on his bounds. She noticed he was tied in such a way that the rope made no contact with his skin

Strange…

Once unbound, he immediately stood up and moved towards the door and opened it in one fluid motion.

"Y' comin', _chere_?"

"Oh…er…yeah." she found herself stumbling over her words as she followed him out the door and once again back through the maze of corridors.

"So seriously, y' have a name, _chere_? Or are y' Gambit's guardian _ange" _he finally said, breaking the deathly silence as they rounded a corner.

"Rogue"

"Huh… what's _une_ _Rogue_?" he said lifting an eyebrow as he watched her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah'm Rogue. That's mah name," she said, her annoyance starting to show.

"Ah, y' a fellow Sout'erner like Gambit, _oui_?" he said with interest.

"From Mississippi. Born and raised." Rogue said proudly as she tried to keep his pace, "Ah take it yah Gambit, then?"

"At y' service, _mademoiselle_," he said with a smirk, "So tell me, _chere_. What brings y' to de bayou, 'specially t' a place like dis?

"Y' do, Cajun." She stated simply.

"Y' flatter me, _chere_. Gambit never knew word o' him spread so far an' wide. But Gambit guarantees y', chere, he be skilled in all de right t'ings," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and earning a disgusted look form her.

"Don't flatter y'self, Cajun. Ah'm here with tha X-men."

"What in hell's name are de X-men? Striptease group?" he asked incredulously, earning a half smile form her.

"Yah know all those dangerous mutants yah hear about on tha news?"

"Gambit be one of 'em, but 'm guessin' y' already knew that, _oui_?"

"Yah bet. Tha X-men's a group of mutants, ah guess yah could say. Professah Xavier offers mutants from allovah tha country a place tah live, an' learn control ovah their powahs," she said, sounding almost like she was reading a glossy pamphlet out to him. "He can detect when otah mutants use their powahs and so he sends us all tha try and offer them a place at tah institute."

"So Gambit be guessin' y' here for that exact reason."

"Well, yeah.." she said uncertainly.

"_Desole chere, mais_ Gambit already have a place t' live an' full control over his powers."

"Yeah, well seems lahke yah were in a bit of a tricky situation back there, Cajun. Ah'm sure that if ah didn't turn up yah'd still be there, waitin' until the whole buildin' exploded 'round yah."

"Let's jus' say Gambit know too many people dat don't like him too much." He said, his eyes gleaming darkly.

"Oh yeah, so what'd yah do?"

"_Desole petite_, but some t'ings be better left unsaid, d'accord?" he said, eyeing her warily. But they were both immediately shaken out of their conversation by another loud explosion. This one was much more powerful, causing Rogue to almost stumble and fall. However, Gambit immediately caught her forearm, with inhuman like speed.

"Don't touch meh!" she yelled, immediately pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Why t'ank y' f'r not lettin' me fall, Gambit_. Pas de probleme, petite_." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks but ah just don't lahke bein' touched bah anyone, OK?" she said draping her arms around herself, and uncomfortably avoiding his intense gaze. She didn't quite want him to know about her power just yet. People always started acted differently around her once they found out.

"W'atever y' say, chere," he said, not quite sure how to react. "So what y' say we get out o' here before it collapses on top o' us?"

"We can't. Mah team mates are all in heah somewhere." She said, suddenly realizing he hadn't heard anything from anyone of them in at least over an hour.

"Der's more o' y' people," he asked coking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, ok?" she snapped back, starting to walk ahead of him, "So what exactly is this place anyway? Ah haven't seen anotha soul around this stupid place!"

"Is an abandoned Rippers base." he said simply.

"A what?" she asked. Her answer never came however, since an immense explosion from in front of them knocked them both down.

"_Merde_!" he swore as he slowly picked himself off the floor. "C'mon we gotta get de hell out o' here!"

"Lahke hell we do. Ah'm not leavin' without mah friends." She said with a determined look on her face, not even noticing the way her wrist had started to hurt ever since her fall.

"_Petite_, y' ever t'ink dat dey maybe left without y'?" he asked gently. "We haven't seen any sign o' life round dis place."

"What about tha explosions then?"

"_Desole chere, mais_ does be automatic. Let's just say dat de people who brought Gambit here expected someone else t' come t' save him. Not y'. De bombs be here to try t' eliminate dem an' Gambit as well."

"No ah can't. Yah can go ahead, but ah ain't leavin'. They wouldn't have left without meh." She said, however, uncertainty tinted her voice.

"Non, belle. C'mon follow Gambit. He know de way out o' here. We can figure somet'ing out when we're out, _bien_?" he said, his voice gentle like he was trying to persuade a child.

"Fahne." She replied finally as she started to follow the Cajun.

Her mind was a warp of confusion as she tried to figure out is they would actually leave without her. She knew that ever since the whole Apocalypse incident, she really wasn't the most popular of people.

But they were almost like family.

They wouldn't do that, would they?

She didn't realize where they were going. She didn't really care; she just followed the Cajun, feeling defeated and tired.

After much walking, they finally found themselves in front of a giant metal door that was clearly bolted form the outside. She heard him swear silently as he tried the door once more.

"Move back, _chere_"

"Why?" she questioned.

"Jus' do it." He said, more firmly this time causing her to grudgingly comply with his order. She didn't see what he was doing until the hinges on the door exploded, causing it to collapse forward with a loud metallic thud.

"So that's yah powah, ah take it?"

"Oui, Gambit can make t'ings go boom." He said with a wink. "Let's go."

She followed him out the door and into the cool yet humid night air of the bayou. She still wasn't sure how exactly they had found the place earlier. However, when they finally did, they entered it through a trapdoor on the roof.

He stopped for a few seconds, trying to figure out which way to go.

Bad idea.

A giant explosion was heard behind them, and before either one could react, the building exploded in a fiery inferno, causing concrete parts to be thrown in all directions.

"Duck!" he yelled, however, Rogue wasn't fast enough.

She felt something hit the back of her head hard. Afterward, she only had a few seconds to realize what had happened before her vision become blurry and she collapsed on the muddy ground below.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hello everyone! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed…I honestly thought I would get none!. So here's my second chapter…again it's not too long. But I'm still trying to set the mood…but be warned I'm not great at writing action scenes. I tried my best so I hope you enjoy, and stayed tuned in for the next chapter because that's where everything really starts. Anywayz…I'm hoping to get some more reviews because I LOVVVEEE reading what you guys have to say so just drop me a line or two…it really motivates me!


End file.
